survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Paranoid Fucks and An Alliance
"Two Paranoid Fucks and An Alliance" is the tenth episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Night 27 Beamen thinks he’s on top of the world after successfully orchestrating both the blindside of Fred and Brad flushing his idol. He feels in control of the game. Day 28 Chase doesn’t like the fact that, from what he can see, Vaitupu are still running the game, so he decides to try to flip Brad to his side. He congratulates Brad on surviving the vote and explains what the plan was going into tribal council. This makes Brad feel really guilty about voting for Fred. Chase, Brad and Gabe decide to make an alliance, and first they want to get Uranus voted off. Chase also goes and talks strategy with Joe, and Joe is quite surprised by this. Joe sees the Fred blindside as the start of his own reign, as people are seemingly jumping at the opportunity to cut deals with him. People keep on coming to Joe throughout the day to make deals with him. Brad wants to vote off Uranus and Beamen, and Joe is willing to make that happen. Nico is particularly happy to be in an alliance with Joe. Day 30 Nanumea gets tree-mail informing them that their challenge will be to solve a puzzle. But before they go to the challenge, they are all given a smaller version of the puzzle to practice on, so everybody gets to work trying to do it as quickly as possible. Vaitupu decides that their next target is going to be Gabe, so they have to beat him in the puzzle challenge. Along with this comes a bunch of congratulatory gifts on making it to the final seven, including beers and pizza. Uranus doesn’t want people to know how well he’s doing on the challenge, so he drinks beer and pretends to be drunk when Beamen asks how he’s going on the challenge. Beamen easily sees through the ruse. Uranus knows that he needs to start working on jury management, so in order to secure Gabe’s vote he decides to go to Gabe and tell him that he’s being voted off in advance. Gabe tries to convince him that they should vote off Joe instead, but Uranus doesn’t budge on it. Gabe keeps on working on the puzzle to try to get it done quicker. Nanumea go to the immunity challenge and Gabe knows that his life could potentially be on the line, so he works very hard to try to win. In the end, he can’t do enough and Beamen wins immunity, his third challenge win in a row. When Nanumea get back to camp, everybody congratulates Beamen on winning immunity again. One person is less sincere in their congratulations than everybody else. Gabe, realizing that he has to do something in order to stay alive in the game, decides that he’s going to try to turn Beamen on Uranus. He goes to Beamen and tells him what Uranus said, adding in some lies to make it look like Uranus wants Beamen out soon. Gabe isn’t sure that going to Beamen is going to be enough to get rid of Uranus, so he also decides to go to Joe, whose power in the game is growing by the day. When Brad hears that Gabe was able to get the plan changed to Uranus, he is very excited that he can already start getting revenge on the people who betrayed him. Chase decides to go rogue and start stirring up more chaos among the Vaitupu alliance by telling Uranus that he’s going to be voted off, so Uranus gets very angry at Beamen and Nico. When they assure him that he’s safe and Gabe is going to be voted off, he believes them. Gabe can’t believe that Uranus is still so convinced he’s going to be safe. At tribal council, Uranus is very confident while Gabe acts like he is going to be voted off. Gabe decides that he wants Joe to get more paranoid, so he sends a single vote at Joe. Uranus still thinks the plan is Gabe, so he votes for Gabe. Everybody else votes out Uranus and he is blindsided, becoming the fourth member of the jury. Voting Confessionals Trivia * Beamen, Joe and Gabe had the most confessionals this episode with 4. ** Every player got at least 1 confessional. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes